User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Ken Fukusaki vs. Roger Morrison
Ken Fukusaki, the teenager seeking vengeance against his father's killers vs. Roger Morrison, the son of a millionaire earning his worth Intro "Hey." "Hey." Roger Morrison and Ken Fukusaki both approached each other, warmly shaking hands. Roger laughed to himself. "Let me tell you; an ex-con, a scientist, a vigilante-" At that, Ken gave a nervous chuckle, "and a famous author. It's good to finally see someone normal." "Yep, that's right. Just two average Joes doing a battle just for fun." "Yeah, average Joes." "You're both fucking liars." Roger and Ken turned in surprise as their host walked in. "You're a vigilante and you're a rich kid. The two of you are about as average a...well as a..." Roger and Ken resisted laughing as the host stammered an analogy. "Shut up. You get the point. Time to fight...the day after Christmas too!" Ken Fukusaki Ken Winterson born to a Goldenrod native and an undercover police officer investigating Team Rocket. He was born in Celadon when his father was doing some work. He spent most of his childhood traveling around various regions of the world, making little attempt to make friends or get close to others. Despite his education being somewhat limited, he still holds a genius level intellect from studying on his own and doing various other activities. But one day during a visit in Mahagony Town when he was nine, his father was killed by Team Rocket when he spotted their secret base under a store. The criminals responsible were apprehended and sentenced by the police. This left a deep scar in Ken and his mother for many years and a personal grudge from the Winterson family to Team Rocket sparked. They settled in Petalburg Town, with Ken recieved an education while most of his friends went off to become Pokemon trainers. He graduated with top honors in his class and was set to go to a university. But when he came home to find three unknown men with masks in his home, armed with pistols, surrounding a bloody figured that turned out to be his mother's corpse. Using the blackout caused by the rainstorm to his advantage, Ken managed to subdue the men thanks to his self defense skills taught to him by a friend of his father, Officer Kazuo Maebara. After his mother's funeral, Ken sunk into a deep depression, and distraught over his loss so much he shelled himself into his own "bubble". After going through his closet he found a wooden box with "To My Beloved Son, Ken - Dad" carved into it. He opened it to find police files of the Team Rocket members he was investigating and his father's New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Worse though, the prisons that the Team Rocket members who killed his parents were incarcerated in, were broken into and now they're free. After approaching Maebara with the information, he decided to indirectly help him. He told him an officer's laptop that was filled with info he would want. It was said that he left it at a bus station as a dead drop. After receiving the laptop, Ken went on an adventure with one goal: find those responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though the adventure has got him mixed up with other crime syndicates, he has stilled pulled through. |-|Killer Croc= Bio: When he started his adventure, Fukusaki was given a Totodile by his father for his eight birthday. He's been with him since day one and has never left his side. Croc is usually very kind and very nice to other people and Pokemon. They share a special bond matched by very few Pokemon and trainers. Basic Information: *Name: Killer Croc *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Item: Scope Lens **A lens for scoping out weak points, thus increasing the Pokemon's chance at inflicting critical hits. Moves: *'Waterfall:' Killer Croc rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible speed. May cause target to flinch. *'Ice Punch:' Killer Croc's claws glow an icy bright blue, and he slashes the target. May cause target to freeze. *'Slash:' Killer Croc lunges at the target and swings his claws at the target. *'Crunch:' Killer Croc pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. *'Giga Impact:' Killer Croc roars, becoming surrounded in an orange/purple aura. He then tackles the target with extreme force. The attack is so powerful Killer Croc must rest. *'Earthquake:' Killer Croc slams his tail into the ground, causing a shockwave to begin underneath the target. |-|Fists O' Fury= When visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Ken was given a choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. He saw the Hitmonlee as too violent for him and chose the Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan is rather headstrong but tough nonetheless. He nicknamed him after his favorite film. Basic Information: *Name: Fists O' Fury *Species: Hitmonchan *Type: Fighting *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Item: Muscle Band **A headband that greatly improves the power of physical attacks. Moves: *'Brick Break:' Fists O' Fury's fists glow black, and he swings with enough force to break psychic barriers. *'Thunder Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fists spark with electricity, and he swings the electrified fist at the target. May cause the target to become paralyzed. *'Rock Slide:' Fists O' Fury slams his fist into the ground, causing several boulders to launch into the air in the target's direction. *'Mach Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fist glows a bright red, and he becomes so fast he seems to vibrate. He lunges at the target, launching a single jab into their face. *'Strength:' Fists O' Fury takes both fists together. He attacks the target, swinging the two fists together in a hammer punch full force. *'Bulk Up:' Fists O' Fury takes a few jabs into the air, followed by assuming a protective combat stance. |-|Elefun= When he was young, Ken found an Phanphy in the morning and decided to take him in after he saw that no one would take care of him. Elefun is very lazy, but tough and thoughtful. *Name: Elefun *Species: Donphan *Type: Ground *Ability: Sand Veil **The Pokemon's evasiveness is increased during a Sandstorm. *Item: Quick Claw **A jagged claw, this item boosts the speed of a Pokemon. Moves: *'Rollout:' Elefun rolls into a tight ball, then quickly gains momentum by spinning. He the rolls into the target, dealing damage until he decelerates. *'Curse:' Elefun stumbles for a short moment, glowing a dim purple. Elefun then stands straighter and stronger then before, his attack and defense increased despite loss of speed. *'Iron Tail:' Elefun's tail glows white, and he swings it at the target. *'Dig:' Elefun spins in a circle, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust clears, a hole appears where Elefun once stood. Elefun will emerge from the ground suddenly, spinning still, to tackle the target. *'Rock Polish:' Elefun's tusks and claws glow white, and Elefun becomes significantly faster. *'Scary Face:' Elefun snorts and bares its tusks, intimidating the target. |-|LitLeolab= A Pyroar Ken found as a Litleo when his investigation was thrown off when he captured and dropped off in the Kalos region, this Pyroar is brave and cunning, outsmarting his opponents in desperate situations. He named this Pokemon after a certain Deadliest Fiction Admin. Basic Information: *Name: LitLeolab *Species: Pyroar *Type: Fire/Normal *Ability: Moxie **LitLeolab's attack is increased after it defeats an opponent. *Item: Charcoal **The power of fire-type moves is increased. 'Moves: *'Hyper Beam:' LitLeolab's mane glows dark orange, and he launches an extremely powerful beam from his mouth. The beam is so powerful it requires a rest before LitLeolab can move again. *'Flamethrower:' LitLeolab's mane glows a light orange, and a torrent of flames appears from his mouth. *'Strength:' LitLeolab's mane glows white, and he pounces at the target while swinging her paws. *'Solarbeam:' LitLeolab's mane glows yellow, and he glows bright yellow. From there, he releases a powerful yellow beam powered by the sun. *'Return:' LitLeolab tackles the target, slamming them into the ground. *'Sunny Day:' LitLeolab fires a beam of light into the air, causing all clouds to disperse and an intense sunlight take the field. |-|Phantom= Bio: When Ken was left for dead in a field in Sinnoh, a Budew came to his aid and got him help. After that, he took the Pokemon with him when Ken saved him from some Team Plasma members. Despite Phantom's rash nature, he still acts very calm in situations. Basic Information: *Name: Phantom *Species: Roserade *Type: Poison/Grass *Ability: Poison Point **Foes that attack Phantom physically may become poisoned. *Item: Rose Incense **The power of Grass-type moves is increased. Moves: *'Energy Ball:' Phantom creates a ball of nature energy between her hands, and launches the attack at the target. *'Toxic:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and Phantom throws sludge at the target. The target is then severely poisoned. *'Leech Seed:' Phantom reaches her hands into the ground, and roots fill the battlefield. These roots wrap around the target, draining their health and restoring a partial bit of Phantom's. *'Sludge Bomb:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and several large blobs of mud fly at the target. *'Double Team:' Phantom crosses her arms, and five different clones of Phantom appear. Whenever Phantom attacks, the clones perform the attack as a group, before disappearing just as she lands the blow. *'Shadow Ball:' Phantom puts her hands together, and a dark, shadowy blob appears. She then launches the blob at the target. |-|Art= Bio: After meeting an old artist in the forest, he was given a Dratini which was named "Art". The young Dratini proved to be weak but grew stronger and stronger. Art as a Dragonite has shown to have well drawing skills, and sometimes draws other Pokemon. Basic Information: *Name: Art *Species: Dragonite *Type: Dragon/Flying *Ability: Inner Focus **The Pokemon cannot flinch in combat. *Item: Dragon Fang **This item increases the power of Dragon-type moves. Moves: *'Dragon Claw:' Art's claws glow blue, and he flies at the target. Art then slashes the target with these large claws. *'Fly:' Art takes the air, disappearing behind some clouds. A few moments later, he reappears and slams into the target. *'Reflect:' Art's eyes glow pink, and a yellow barrier forms around him and his teammates. While the barrier is active, the damage from physical attacks is decreased. *'Rest:' Art takes a moment, landing after remaining in the air. He immediately sleeps, regaining all his health and removing status ailments. *'Thunder Wave:' Art roars at the target, the soundwave laced with small electricity fragments. If the soundwave hits the target, it does no damage but causes paralysis. *'Dragon Dance:' Art roars, becoming coated with blue energy. Art's stats are increased from there, and the blue energy goes away. Born to a renowned innovator in the Pokéball industry, Roger spent a majority of his teenage life sheltered from genuine friends. Throughout high school, people often made false friends for cash. Catching on to it out of high school, Roger left his father's blessing to earn his own reputation. Given nothing but six Pokéballs and an optimistic view of life, Roger a vast majority of his appearance. Managing to defeat all of the gym leaders in his native Hoenn with his gathered team, Roger took to the seas and traveled. The bonding he went through with his team caused him to not return to his father and settle in Kalos, much to his father's approval. |-|Cerberus= A gift from his father, Cerberus was one of Roger's few genuine friends. When Roger left his life of riches behind, Cerberus reluctantly stayed behind to await his master. Roger returned frequently after his gym battles, and Cerberus always greeted him with enthusiasm. An empty spot on his roster, Roger finally allowed Cerberus to join him in their adventures after a long and worthy battle under control of Roger's father. Basic Information: *Name: Cerberus *Species: Arcanine *Type: Fire *Ability: Flash Fire **Power increases when the Pokémon is hit by a Fire-attack. *Item: Assault Vest **A vest that prevents the wearer from using status moves, but also increases special defense. Moves: *'ExtremeSpeed:' Cerberus is surrounded by a white/clear aura as he tackles the foe at blinding speed. *'Double Kick:' Cerberus leaps at the target, smacking the target twice with each paw. *'Crunch:' Cerberus attacks the foe, pinning them down and taking a gigantic bite at them. *'Solar Beam:' Cerberus' mane glows white, and he releases a beam of sunlight powered by...the sun. *'Thunder Fang:' Cerberus' fangs crackle with electricity, and he then bites the foe. *'Close Combat:' Cerberus rams into the target, unleashing a barrage of paw strikes against the foe. |-|Stymphalian= When he decided to challenge the gyms of Hoenn to settle his personal honor, a Skarmory was his first recruit. The leader of a flock of picnic thieves near Rusturf Tunnel, the Skarmory was caught after Roger snuck up on the flock and randomly threw it into the scattering Pokémon. While it was intended for a Swellow, he was just as satisfied when the Stymphalian displayed her strength and durability in a gym battle. Basic Information *Name: Stymphalian *Species: Skarmory *Type: Steel/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **Stymphalian cannot succumb to accuracy-decreasing attacks. *Item: Quick Claw **A claw that enhances speed. Moves: *'Air Slash:' Stymphalian's wings glow white, and she forms sharp, blue rings that attack the foe as she flaps her wings. *'Screech:' Stymphalian screeches at the target, and the loundness of the screech lowers defense. *'Sandstorm:' Stymphalian flaps her wings, kicking up enough dust and sand to create a sandstorm-esque environment. *'Hyper Beam:' An orange orb forms in front of Stymphalian's beak, and she unleashes all of her power into a single blast at the target. *'Roost:' Stymphalian stops sits down for a rest, regaining energy whilst glaring into your soul. She knows what you did at that bar last night, and disapproves. *'Double Team:' Stymphalian forms several clones of herself, and the clones surround her. |-|Stripe= A thief renowned in Dewford Town for swapping out silverware, watches, and other shiny objects for a gem shard, Stripe was captued by Roger after attempting to steal Stymphalian's Pokéball. The Pokémon was released, and what resulted was a rather harsh beating for the Sableye. Deciding to make use of the former thief, Roger captured him. Using his speed and wits in a battle, he often hides from Roger during breaks. Basic Information *Name: Stripe *Species: Sableye *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Prankster **Status moves are performed faster than normal. *Item: Flame Orb **After a short time, the orb burns the target. Moves: *'Fling:' Stripe throws his Flame Orb at the target, which sticks to them. *'Thief:' Stripe flips over the target, grabbing their item if one is equipped while also doing damage. *'Agility:' Stripe vanishes and reappears while sprinting at the target, increasing his speed. *'Shadow Ball:' Stripe forms a ball of shadowy energy in his hands, and throws the projectile at the target. *'Focus Punch:' Stripe's fist glows black, and he focuses. Once he feels ready, he punches the target with incredible force. *'Fury Swipes:' Stripe leaps at the target, slashing at any visible spot on their body with blinding speed. |-|Snug= A thick-headed brute, Snug was captured when he knocked himself out charging at Roger when the trainer approached his territory. Awaking to find himself unable to ignore the commands of Roger while in battle, Snug insistently disobeyed his trainer outside of it. This attitude changed, however, when Roger assisted Snug in defending other Steel-type Pokémon that were being hunted by miners in Victory Road. Basic Info: *Name: Snug *Species: Lairon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Rock Head **Does not receive damage from recoil. *Item: Hard Stone **Increases the power of Rock-type moves. Moves: *'Zen Headbutt:' Snug's head glows blue, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to possibly make them flinch. *'Head Smash:' Snug is surrounded by a bluish-white orb, and he blindly charges full-force at the target. *'Rock Smash:' Snug slams his head into the target with enough force that could shatter stone. *'Stone Edge:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing multiple stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Stealth Rock:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing jagged stones to form a ring around the target. Whenever a Pokémon is swapped in, the stones attack that Pokémon. *'Rock Tomb:' Snug jumps up and then lands, his weight causing large chunks of stone to fall onto the target. |-|Heartwood= Despite hailing from the Kalos region, Heartwood was captured by Roger after it was shipped to Hoenn by the shady organization known as The Black Shadow. Out of the goodness of his heart, Roger helped the Trevenant free her fellow enslaved Pokémon. Harsh and apathetic after the experience, Heartwood found little purpose in her new region. After a long battle, Heartwood decided to follow Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Heartwood *Species: Trevenant *Type: Ghost/Grass *Ability: Natural Cure **Any status affliction is healed naturally. *Item: Insect Plate **Increases power of Bug-type moves Moves: *'Forest's Curse:' Heartwood plants her feet into the ground, causing vines to ensnare the target and turn it into a Grass-type. *'X-Scissor:' Heartwood crosses her arms, and then slams them into her opponent diagonally. *'Leech Seed:' Heartwood launches acorns at her target, and these seeds drain health from the opponent into Heartwood. *'Will-o-Wisp:' Heartwood's eyes glow purple, and her branches unravel to expose fiery balls. They launch at the target, burning it. *'Curse:' Heartwood's eyes glow black, and an eerie aura surrounds her. Now, she has laid a damaging curse onto her opponent at the cost of half of her health. *'Ingrain:' Heartwood's roots launch into the ground, gradually restoring a small portion of her health. |-|Grootslag= A gift from Professor Elm, Grootslag is a determined and battle-hardened Pokémon with a past shrouded in mystery. Apparently left abandoned by his original trainer, Elm took care of the devastated and heart-broken Pokémon until Roger arrived in Hoenn. With all badges except the Balance Badge, Roger traveled south towards Petalburg City while Elm was visiting. Despite his reluctance to travel with another, the angry Swampert was given to Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Grootslag *Species: Swampert *Type: Water/Ground *Ability: Torrent **When low on health, power is increased. *Item: Swampertite **Transform Grootslag into a Mega Swampert upon usage. Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Grootslag opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful stream of water. *'Earthquake:' Grootslag slams his fists into the ground, causing a tremor to shake the battlefield. *'Waterfall:' Grootslag rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible power that may cause the target to flinch. *'Hail:' Grootslag's tail glows light blue, and clouds appear. These clouds then drop hail onto the field for an amount of time. *'Frustration:' Grootslag's eyes glow red, and he unleashes all his anger over the past into a single punch. *'Ice Punch:' Grootslag's fist is covered with icy shards, and he punches the target with his ice-cold fist. Notes *Default weather; Intense Sunlight. *Both sides will begin with six Pokemon that fight in tabber order. *The fight goes on until one or both trainers have no Pokemon left to fight with. *Standard voting rules apply. Pick the battlefield! Lava Rock Water Ice Lava Field.png|Lava Field Rock Field.png|Rock Field Water Field.png|Water Field Ice Field.jpg|Ice Field Category:Blog posts